


Just A Flesh Wound

by Brumeier



Series: That McShep Boy [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney waiting outside the infirmary, and worrying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Flesh Wound

“Why is this taking so long?” Rodney paced, his face pinched. “Do you think there’s been brain damage?”

“This is why Carson banned you,” John pointed out. He sat in one of the hallway chairs, as loose-limbed as he could make himself. He was hoping if he radiated calm it would rub off on Rodney; it hadn’t worked so far.

“Criminal. I should report him to the medical board.”

John didn’t even bother responding to that. The Scottish medical community had no idea where Carson was, and the staff on Atlantis had learned to tune out Rodney’s complaining on non-critical issues.

“How can you be so calm?” Rodney pointed an accusatory finger, practically humming with nerves. “We have no idea what’s happening in there!”

“If you’d spent less of your childhood building nukes and more of it being a kid, you’d know that head wounds bleed a lot. Even minor ones. Which this is.”

It was easy to sound calm when he was trying to talk Rodney off the proverbial ledge, but inside John was just as nervous. Past experience with bloody head wounds didn’t matter much when it was your own kid looking like a homicide victim.

After what seemed like an eternity the infirmary doors opened and Marie came out, holding AJ’s hand and smiling.

“Poppa! Lolly!” AJ waved around the red lollipop he held clutched in one pudgy hand. He was decked out in a blue scrub top five times too big for him.

“How’s your head, buddy?” John asked. He let Rodney scoop their son up and make a thorough examination of his injury.

“Only one stitch,” Marie reported. “He was a perfect patient. Unlike his fathers.”

“Does that mean –” Rodney started to ask.

“You’re still banned.” Marie turned her smile on AJ. “No more jumping on the bed, young man.”

“’kay,” AJ replied agreeably. He waved at Marie as she went back into the infirmary.

John took a closer look at the back of AJ’s head. The blonde hair around the wound was wet and combed away from the lone stitch, which was covered with a clear, liquid seal. Such a small injury but AJ’s shirt had been saturated in a really stomach-churning way.

“Does your head hurt?” Rodney asked, pressing his lips to AJ’s temple.

“Nope! I big boy!”

“You sure are.” John gave him a kiss as well, and squeezed Rodney’s arm. “How do you guys feel about lunch? I hear there’s chocolate pudding today.”

Rodney and AJ brightened with nearly identical expressions of joyful anticipation. John’s chest constricted just a little as he looked at them. His family.

“Let’s get you cleaned up first,” Rodney said, already heading towards the transporter. “You look disgusting.”

The shirt was gone, but the kid still had blood in the curves of his ear and staining his neck.

AJ giggled and whacked Rodney on the nose with the lollipop. “’gusting!”

Just a flesh wound, John reminded himself as he followed. He wasn’t sure his heart could handle anything more serious than that, not for either of the men in his life.

“Daddy come?” AJ asked over Rodney’s shoulder.

“I’m right behind you, buddy,” John said with a grin.

“My six!”

“That’s right, I’ve got your six. Always.”

Always.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** So what else is there to do when you’re stuck in an ER waiting room with nothing but Little League playoffs on ESPN to keep you company? When it’s me, I write a fluffy kid fic. And as the mother of a son, I know all too well about bloody head wounds. ::grins::


End file.
